The Day I Wouldn't Forget You
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Kakashi has kept most of his past from Naruto. But what happens when the past is living. Now he is forced to make the biggest sacrafice of all. Please R&R! Rated T for violence.
1. First Chapter

NARUTO:

**The Day I Wouldn't Forget You**

By Marlonian Hayes

**Chapter 1: Morning Awakens**

He listened as the bird began to awaken. Each one singing it's own song. The sun was now just rising, bringing forth light into the life. Into the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha.

Streams of light broke through the tops of many trees. Clouds hung on to the last bit of golden sun rays. The sky still pink with the remnants of the sunrise. Now it lingered above the horizon. Shining brightly to allow it's people to survive.

Naruto let out a sigh. He leaned against his balcony and stared off into the distance. Normally, something like this wouldn't have caught his attention. But today he had an interest in it. He didn't know why, and didn't care why.

"Today's a new day," the sun warmed his face. Bringing joy to the genin. Ever since Sasuke had left, things had been a little down lately. The sunrise opened up new opportunities, brought new hope. Yet each day that passed was another day closer to losing Sasuke.

All the joy of the sun was now washed away by the sadden feeling of his lost friend. The blonde headed boy never wanted to go through something like that again.

o-o--O--o-o

The stone reflected the light from the rising sun. Soon it lit the whole valley. The trees stood tall; what was a mighty wind became a light breeze. It brushed the visible face of the jounin.

There he stood. Alone. Always alone. He didn't have to be, but he thought it better. And safer. Safer for the people he cared about.

'_Obito,' _he thought. His mind filling with the sad memory of his friend. His thoughts turned to his left eye. A gift from Obito. The sharing an.

With a sigh Kakashi turned to leave. Before he took off into the trees he told himself, "I hope never to live to see Naruto's or Sakura's name on this stone." Then a quick wave of the grass, and he was heading towards the Hokage tower.

o-o--O--o-o

Naruto yawned and jumped from his balcony. He was ready to go. Where? He didn't know. Maybe on a mission, maybe not. Anything would do. He needed to use his mind. Think. Not something he did often.

XxX---XxX

_First chapter is always going to be short. Please don't complain. Please R&R! Next chapter won't be up until June. So please be patient. _

_Thank You,_

_Marlonian Hayes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Old and the New**

The sun was now directly overhead. Naruto had grown hungry and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as the fifth bowl of ramen settled down. He paid his fee and got up. Kakashi had told him to meet him at the Hokage's tower. Most likely he'd be there before his sensei.

The tower stood over Konoha proudly. The fire emblem on the front of it. '_I'll be in that tower someday.' _Naruto thought about his dream to become Hokage someday. A smile crossed his face.

Xx--xxx--xX

Splash! A fish wriggled back into the pool. It left behind a puddle where it had been laying. A scale or two had fallen off when it struggled to get back. Now they lay against the dark stone. Gleaming in the sun. Bright red with a speck of white.

Delicately, Sakura picked them up. It had been a success. She was able to get the fish's heart beating again. This was a big step in her training. Not only could shes heal it, but she brought it back to life. Yet it was only a minor fish injury. Still, this could lead to bigger things for the young medical ninja.

The marble glistened against the sun. Sakura watched in peace as the fish rejoined its group. The water waving up and down, the green plants swaying with the motion of the world that only existed to those in the pond. "I wonder how peaceful your lives really are?"

She set her head on her crossed arms. One of the fish jumped up for a bug and splashed her. "Hey!" Sakura laughed. "I guess that's for taking your friend!" Her legs pushed up and she stood. Her footsteps faded as she walked back into the Hokage's tower.

Xx--xxx--xX

The blue sandals clapped against the hard stone of the tower floors. Naruto walked up the steps and rounded a corner or two. He was itching for a mission. Kakashi had been so vague on what they were going to do.

_The silver haired ninja stood before his students. He was reading one of his infamous Itcha Itcha Paradise books when he finally glanced up and began to speak. "Tomorrow, I want you two to meet me in Hokage-sama's office." Naruto raised his hand for no reason and blurted out:_

_"What for Kakashi-sensei?" _

_Kakashi sighed at his nosey student and replied, "We have to take care of some old buisness._

That was that. No questions asked. '_I wonder what Kakashi-sensei meant about it?' _Naruto shrugged at the thought. Right now it didn't matter.

Xx--xxx-xX

Sakura had trouble keeping her balance on the steps. Tsunade had asked her to bring up some books. "Doing chores for her again," the young girl grumbled to herself. For the past three days that's all she seemed to be doing.

Then suddenly, around the corner, CASH! Books flew up into the air, Sakura lost her balance and fell to the floor, steamed. Her hand rubbeb her head as she winced. Then her eyes rose to see who she ran into.

A blonde headed boy sat up. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Are you alright." Sakura scowled at Naruto.

Naruto was afraid of the silence, so he stood up and shot his hand at the fallen girl. "Here, let me help you up." Sakura sighed and grabbed his hand. She was hefted up to her feet. Then they stood there. Naruto smiled when he realized he was still holding her hand. Sakura gently pulled away and began to pick up the books she had dropped. He thought it only right to help, so Naruto dropped beside Sakura.

They were unusual books for Tsunade to be asking for. Not the ususual medical books, criminal/mission record books. No these were books all by the same person. Plus they had nothing to do with shinobi in general. They were cooking books. Nine little cooking books. "Cakes, Cookies, and Other Goods," "Noodles and Soup," "100 Ways to Use Bean Paste," these were only a few. The author was Akira Ishida.

"Sakura-chan, why does Granny-Tsunade need these books anyway?"

"I don't know," that was all that was said on the matter. Naruto had grabbed five books, Sakura the other four. Naruto offered to carry all the books, but to his dismay Sakura needn't nor wanted the help. Still she let him carry the books he picked up.

Xx--xxx--xX

Kakashi waited in the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat at her desk fiddling through papers. He trusty assistant stood by her side holding more paperwork. '_Hurry up Sakura! Where's Naruto by the way?'_ Tsunade thought, knowing that the genin's arrival would soon end her torture of paperwork and filing.

The silver haired ninja stood silent in the corner of a room. Old memories washing over his mind. '_How long has it been since that day?' _He counted the years in his head. 15, exactly 15 tomorrow.

_"Come on Kakashi-kun! you can do it!" A young boy with wild red hair ran through a stream. Water splashing behind. His companion which he had called to came up close behind. Jumping the stream and landing 3 steps behind the other boy. "Your fast, but are you fast enough?" He teased Kakashi. Now the silver haired boy was fired up and ready to go. _

_Ishida could only blink in time to see Kakashi swing over his head on a branch and land at the finish line. Kakashi turned around and mocked, "Gee, I wonder if your fast enough?" His finger tapping his chin. Ishida laughed and ran over to the his friend. As expected, Kakashi raced up the tree and slipped through the hole in the bottom of the tree house. Ishida close behind. Both boys collapsed on the floor laughing until their sides split._

Now that tree house would be broken down and most likely fallen apart in some places. Still it gave Kakashi a reason to smile under his mask. Besides his close family, and a couple of close friends who were now gone, Ishida was one of the small group of people to see Kakashi's true face. But it had changed over the years that had passed by. No doubt though, if he were to meet Ishida someday, the hair might give him away.

Xx--xxx--xX

Naruto and Sakura stood at Tsunade's office door. Sakura opened the door and let Naruto in first. She followed close behind. Tsunade motioned for the door to be shut. In the corner of his eye Naruto saw his sensei. Wait, his sensei! '_He's not late! What's going on here.' _Naruto dropped his books on the floor and stared at Kakashi. Kakashi saw him and smiled under the mask, his visible eye crinkling.

"I was here late, you just came later," his eye opened again and it turned towards the books on the floor. They probably meant more to him than to anyone else in the room. His knees bent and his fingers gripped the edge of a small red book. It was as bright as the boy's hair had been.

Slowly he flipped through the pages. Each page had a golden lining. The title was written in gold lettering on the spine. "Tradgedies of a Solid Mind," it wasn't a cooking book like the others. Infact they may seem as cooking books on the cover and in it's pages, but they were more.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Put them on my desk." The girl nodded and brought them over. Naruto picked up his own pile and placed them down on the desk. "Now, shall I tell you what we are doing here?"

Naruto smiled anxious to get busy with whatever the Hokage had in order. Tsunade's face grew stern and serious. Sakura saw her sensei leaning on the wall. His visible looked to the floor and seemed sad.

_The lights had been out for several hours now. But still they roamed the cliffs. Each reach brought about a new adventure. "Be quiet Ishida!." Kakashi held the ladder for his friend. The red headed boy pulled out book after book off the library's book shelves. _

_A couple times a book or two had falllen onto the floor. Making a slight noise that seemed like a million glasses shattering to the two boys. "I'm trying to be quiet!" Ishida hissed between his teeth. The young boy was entirely interested in books. He always wanted books of his own. But he didn't have money for it. Ishida was afraid to rent books from the library so he stole them in the dead of night. Kakashi would always come as the lookout. They never got caught. Until tonght._

_Ishida pulled out one last book that looked interesting and that's when he heard it. Kakashi stood there frozen in fear when he felt the cold icey breath down his back. Something's drewl was dripping down his shirt. "Ishida?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think I'm going to go now."_

_"That would be a good idea," just as he said that Kakashi pushed the ladder away. He then turned to face the biggest meanest dog he had ever seen. It's coat was jet black, to the young boy his eyes seemed to glow with evil. Kakashi pulled out a kunai. The dog stood there. He began to back away. Still it didn't move. He wasn't going to stick around and wait for it to move, but just as he jumped, the dog jolted forward and nearly nicked his heel. _

_The ladder stopped as it hit the end of the bookshelf. Ishida jumped off at that time and landed on the floor. The five books he had been carrying fell to the floor in a clatter. His little arms swarmed like crazy to pick them up. Behind him his silver headed comrade was jumping around trying to dodge the guard. Ishida saw that he was cornered. He had wanted these books for a long time. Ishida sighed and picked up one of the books. _

_Kakashi tripped and fell against one of the shelves. The dog came up to him. His teeth showing, his throat releasing a growl that got Kakashi's heart pounding. Then something blue hit the dog in the head. Another and another. Books! Ishida screamed to Kakashi, "Hurry! Let's go!" the last book left his hand and the dog was now throughly distracted. Kakashi picked up his feet and ran for it. Soon both of them were weaving in and out of cases trying to dodge the large dog. _

_"The door!" _

_"We can't Kakashi! We might get caught."_

_"You wan to get torn up by that thing instead?" both of them glanced over their shoulders to see that the dog was closer than they had expected. It was decided, door or dog. "Door!" they screamed as they busted through the glass. An alarm went off and soon the boys had more to run from. _

_They slipped through the shadows. Lights were on and lights were off. Some shinobi raced to see what was the matter. When Ishida's foot finally hit the doorstep of Kakahsi's house they stopped running. Both of them laughed. "That was a bit more than I expected." Kakashi said slipping up to his windowsill. Ishida saw him go in and then jumped up and crouched on the edge. "Good, my mom's still asleep."_

_Ishida smiled at the boy. "I hope she doesn't find out about this." Kakashi smiled. Then an idea struck him and he ran to his desk. In one of the drawers he pulled out several note books. He tied a string around them and then handed them to Ishida._

_"Since you can't get books, write books!"_

Kakashi's thought drained of that night and his attention turned to his new found friends. Naruto and Sakura.

Xx--XXX--xX

_hoped you liked this chapter. More to come later this week. Not as many or as long memories though. this was just to give you an idea of how Ishida and Kakashi are connected. _

_Read on..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting Started**

Xx--xxx--xX

Carefully, he moved in the shadows.

xxx

The room was silent. Tsunade let out a sigh and looked up at the three shinobi standing in her office. "Kakashi, are you ready for your mission?" the jounin nodded. He was deep in thought, but he still payed attention. "Okay," Tsunade's gaze turned to Naruto and Sakura, "I know Kakashi can handle this mission. That's why I choose him. But I have to be sure you two are prepared."

xxx

Gracefully his body moved with the wind and branches.

xxx

Naruto stepped forward, a smile sat upoun his face. "I'm ready for anything." Sakura turned to her sensei then Tsunade. She smiled and nodded.

"I am too." Tsunade had faith in this team to get the job done.

"Well then, you better listen up to Kakashi. He knows more about this than I do and I'm the one assigning the mission." All eyes tuned to the silent ninja in the corner. His eye didn't turn up. Sakura and Naruto waited a few silent moments. Then when they were about to loose it, Kakashi spoke.

xxx

_The sun beat down on the dark day. No one had known about their friendship. Everyone had just figured that he went off training in the woods. Not a single soul thought he was going to him. Now half the shinobi in Konoha were out looking for them. It was all his fault. Ishida understood that Kakashi didn't mean for it to happen. _

_It was at the border of the river that they had run all the way to. Six hours had passed since the chase began. Both boys were out of breath and the heat made it unbearable. Ishida was able to grab a cantine in the mad rush. Each of them took turns drinking the cool water. _

_Then silence. Their breathing was in perfect rythm. First the silver, then the red. In and out. Birds sang in the distance somewhere. No creature would want to be near Ishida after what happened, no one except Kakashi. _

_"Ishida?" the boy looked in his direction," We can't keep this up."_

_"I know. That's why I'm going alone." Kakashi's eys widened. He grabbed the sleeve of Ishida's shirt. _

_"No. I'm going with you. You cant' live on your own out here. You'll be torn down!" Kakashi's breathing had gotten harder and his heart raced. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Ishida looked at his friend and smiled. Gently he pulled loose Kakashi's gripping fingers. _

_Kakashi leaned back against a tree. The heat was too much for him. He had to carry Ishida for at least an hour before he gained consciousness again. "Kakashi, you've done more for me than you know. But you have a life back there. I'm sorry Kakashi. I can't be with you any more." Kakahsi reached out to him again, but the trip had proved to be more effective. The area grew dim. He last saw Ishida racing to his side as darkness overcame him._

xxx

"Akira Ishida," he said.

"You mean the author of these books?" Naruto blurted out.

In response he got a nodd. "Ishida use to be a citizan of Konoha. He was an outsider, a theif, a weed who needed to be rooted out. Is what they called him. They tolerated him from time to time, but then he went too far one day. They chased him out of the village and continued for many hours. Then he just vanished."

Sakura stood there wondering what Ishida meant to Kakashi. Naruto just had to know, but would regret asking it, "What did he do?"

Kakashi shot him a look that could have frozen hell over. "He killed someone." That was enough to shut Naruto up. Sakura moved to stand beside Naruto. She looked towards Tsunade and asked.

"What's our mission?" at the mention of that, Kakashi's eye tuned less cold and back to it's laid back nature. He then straightened up. The blonde genin did the same. They were ready for their orders.

Tsunade pulled some papers into her hands and then set them down. Next she picked up a book and fingered through the pages. It was one of Ishida's books on how to cook several types of fish. "What do you see here?" She held up the book for them to see.

"A cook book," responded Naruto.

"A part of our mission," Sakura said.

_'More,' _thought Kakashi.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. "Your right. Akira Ishida hid amongst these pages valuable information. You may see it as a simple cook book," she said, "but look closer and you will find hidden secrets. What I need you to do is to go through these book and decifer the code that Ishida wrote in. Kakashi, do you have any idea what code Ishida might have used?"

Naruto thought, '_Why would Kakahsi-sensei know what code this Ishida person used?' _Kakashi shook his head 'no.' A sigh came out of the tired Hokage. She didn't want it to be this much trouble. "Alright then, you have to start from scratch." She stacked the books into a pile. Ontop she laid some paper, ink, and brushes for taking down notes. Kakashi grabbed the books, Sakura the ink and brushes, and Naruto held the paper.

Down in the library of the tower they got to work. Kakashi and Sakura shifted through the books while Naruto took down notes. It was an all day task. No one was getting anywhere. Naruto sighed at the blank paper that sat in front of him. He began to draw little doodles. First was a chicken, breathing fire. Next he drew a stick figure of Sakura beating on some poor person. Then he drew a little doodle of all three of them fighting a fire breathing chicken.

Threes eyes lifted up from two books to see Naruto laughing and holding the brush with fresh ink on it. A few more swipes and... "There!" he held up the paper to show what he had done. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, Sakura acted annoyed with him for not concentrating, but inside she was laughing as well. "What do you think? I call it 'Kakashi kat!'" It was a white cat with a mask and Konoha forehead protector. On top of it's head sat the unruly silver hair. In it's paws was a small book with the faint letters on it that read, "Itcha Itcha Paradise."

Kakashi gave a little chuckle. This time Sakura couldn't hold it in and gave a loud healthy laugh. Soon the whole team was splitting in two with laughter. They had been working for so long they just needed a break. Once things had calmed down, Naruto's drawing had given Sakura an idea.

"What if we're looking too hard?" heads turned towards her.

"Please explain," Kakashi said.

"I mean we're looking for all the codes known to shinobi. But what if this Ishida, thougth outside of the box." Kakashi looked back through his memories. It wasn't like Ishida to do things like other people. He thought back on what Ishida liked. Books, fire, ink, the feel of paper, earth, hiding, water, runn-, no hiding! Hiding... whenever they had a chance they would hide away in the tree house. That's it!

"If only we could just figure it out," Sakura pondered. Naruto sat there. The gears in his head were turning. Slowly, but they were turning. Then a disturbance made them lose thought. The jounin who had been sitting at the table was now moving across the room.

He looked back over his shoulder and directed his students, "Come with me. I think I have an idea of where to find our answers."

xxx

And with a touch as gentle as a flower and as deadly as poison, he landed on a branch. Before lay in shambles, his old home. A worn out tree house. Inside would be what he needed. That's when he heard a noise passing through the woods. In his cold and calm voice he spoke to himself.

"Again I meet thee."

Xx--xxx--xX

_Next chapter: "Ishida Appears" _

_For those who are wondering, the sacrifice isn't made until later on in the story. _

_Sorry if you thought this chapter was little short. Next one will be up in no more than 7days. No less than 3 days. _

_Read on..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Ishida Appears**

The team of shinobi moved through the trees with speed and grace. Kakashi was restraining himself from taking off and leaving the two genin to catch up. Leaves and branches swayed as the ninjas passed by.

The trees seemed to get more and more covered in moss as the threesome moved. Deeper into the woods the air seemed to get thicker as well. Sweat ran down Naruto's face. He looked over to see Sakura's hair matted down. It had been a full ten minutes since their feet had passed through the gate of Konoha. Naruto and Sakura were growing a bit weary. Normally they would be able to run for maybe several hours, but the heat and humidity slowed them greatly. Naruto complained about this out loud.

"Ahhh, I need a break Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi mearly glanced over his shoulder and replied. "We're almost there. You can hold on till then." '_He's pushing us more than usual. What's so important that it provoked Kakashi-sensei to this point of coldness?' _Sakura thought looking at her sensei, then to what was appearing in front of them.

At first it was hard to make out. This part of the woods was dimmer as well. But soon a rough box shape appeared between the branches of a large oak. Several holes had been punched out through the walls and floor. Small blocks of wood created a ladder to the box. Big enough for young kids. A treehouse!

Sakura pondered on this, but nearly ran into Kakashi when he suddenly stopped at the foot of the tree. She gathered the nerve to ask, "Kakashi-sensei, why did we come here?"

This time he did not turn around, but instead peered through one of the holes of the treehouse.

_"C'mon Ishida, your not really afraid of spiders, are you?"_

_Ishida crossed his arms and stuck out his lip, "Of course not!" Kakashi smiled._

_"Good, cause there's one on your back!" Immediately Ishida jumped into the air and began to swat his back. His feet did a little dance and his arms waved in the air to the beat._

_"Get it off! Get it Off!" Meanwhile Kakashi was laying on his side cracking up. Ishida stopped jumping around and looked at him. Kakashi setteled down long enough to get a look at a pink tongue sticking out at him. "I was just pretendin!" _

_"Sure you were," Kakashi stood up and poked Ishida in the arm, "Tag!" Next thing Ishida knew, Kakashi's feet were out the window._

Kakashi's hand reached up to one of the wooden blocks in the tree. slowly he raised himself up and through the floor. "Come on Naruto, Sakura stay on your toes and be look out. Don't let your guard down for one second." Sakura nodded and jumped into the branches. Naruto hefted himself up so he was sitting next to Kakashi.

He looked around the torn up place. It was dark and in shambles. A small wall seperated the house into two. Vines and branches broke through the roof and walls. Spider webs provided decoration in every corner. In a corner underneath what seemed to be a window, was a worn and torn bamboo matress. On the other side of the wall was a clay pit. Ashes and a steel pot lay there. Obviously that had been the kitchen. Then in a corner of the house was a hole in the floor that had deliberately been cut out. Naruto snickered at the thought of having to use that as a toilet.

Kakashi's footsteps echoed in the steps he had taken when he was only a young boy. "Naruto, look for some notebooks. I doubt they'll be in good condition." Kakashi leaned around the wall and started shifting through several horribley made drawers. Naruto still sat in the opening, his eyes wandering the old place. He felt comfortable and happy. Yet something sad seemed to eminate from within this places memories.

That's when he noticed something sticking from under the matress. The floor boards creeked as he took several steps towards it. He lifted up the matress slowly. Underneath was disgusting and almost frightning. Dried blood cased the floor and matress. In the blood bugs swarmed around. Many he had not seen before. A large black spider crawled with its eight long legs. Stopping upon a small rectangle underneath the blood.

Naruto saw a spiral and some worn cover. A notebook! But he was reluctant to touch the spider. The dry blood whould be easly wiped away, but the spider. It was large and hairy. It's legs seemed to reach out to Naruto and call him. '_Come here so that I may bite you! Feel my legs tickle up your arm and shoulder until they reach your ear.' _But it was still just a spider, wasn't it? Naruto swalled and closed his eyes. His hand lashed out and brushed against something small and fuzzy. Then...

"Ouch!" Naruto pulled back his hand. The spider was off but it had bitten him. Kakashi heard him and grew worried. His head quickly popped around the corner and he was by Naruto's side.

"What's the matter?" a panic in his eyes.

"Nothing, just a spider bite."

Kakashi noticed the black blur crawl away. Then his gaze turned towards the matress. '_That blood!' _His head swirled and he felt blood fade from his face. Lucky he had the mask or else Naruto might have gotten worried. Kakashi couldn't help himself from falling to his knees though.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grabbed the jounin's shoulder and held onto him. "Are you alright?" No answer, "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto heart raced and his voice filled with fear.

Kakashi came to his senses, "I'm alright Naruto. There's no need to worry." But that wasn't enough for the blonde. Yet he didn't want to get him angry, incase he was still in the cold mood like earlier.

His fingers reached out to the notebook and stopped. He couldn't do it. "Naruto, get the book. Use a cloth, that blood is dangerous." Naruto didn't understand, but he did as he was told.

The dried blood stuck to the cloth easily and soon the notebook was cleared off. Naruto and Kakashi stood up. In the dim light, Naruto gentley flipped open the book's cover. Inside were faded pages little stains of blood here and there. The ink was still legiable. The handwriting was beautiful. Each stroke was a masterpiece. But the words were different then Naruto had seen before.

The read weird stuff like, "THEA" "EPLEOP" and one was written in read, "URDMER" Naruto flipped through all the other pages. Still words with no meaning. Something about the book fascinated Naruto though. His eyes widened as he flipped through the book. Each page holding a secret. Each page holding a part of the past. Naruto was in the middle of reading a mixed up word that was larger than the rest, when Kakashi snapped the book close.

"You'll have to time to look at it later. Right now, we need this. Ishida wrote this. I'm probably the only one who can figure out what he was trying to say. Tell Sakura we found what we want and will be leaving soon." Naruto walked over to the hole and leaned out.

Kakashi just stared at the closed book. He heard Naruto in the background. "Sakura-chan! We found th-"

'_Naruto?' _He spun around to see the spot where Naruto had been standing vacant. He went to the hole to see if he fell. No. The ground below was clear. "Naruto, Sakura." No answer. "Naruto! Sakura!" He kept his voice calm, not wanting to alarm them. If they were listening. '_Somethings wrong!' _the thought repeated itself over and over in his head. When he hit the ground below he found himself alone.

Where had they gone. They wouldn't just leave him there. '_Wait, maybe... Oh no!' _"Ishida! Where are you?" It was silent. Nothing stirred in the woods. It was as if the trees themselves were quivering in fear and afraid to move. Then a voice he never wanted to hear again came from deep in the woods.

_"Ha, ha, ha! I laugh at you!" Ishida had Kakashi pinned to the ground with one foot. The silver headed boy would take none of this. Before Ishida knew what was going on, Kakashi had grabbed his foot and flipped him over. _

_The red hair went nicely with the autum leaves on the ground. "Think again! Now who has who?" Kakashi pressed his elbow in Ishida's chest. Ishida just laughed and replied, "Really, your english is terrible." _

A calm laugh that could freeze any man with fear, eminated from all around him. Kakashi pulled out a kunai. He wasn't ready to face Ishida. Not yet. Crows fluttered from a spot in the trees. They circled above, cawing and mocking the silver haired jounin.

Then a figure came into view. Closer it came until a clear picture was formed. A man about the age of Kakashi, maybe younger, stood there. His hair as red as fire, and tied back. He wore a pair of baggy tan pants. Pockets scattered here and there. There was a black t-shirt with torn sleeves and a low collar. In several parts you could make out a netted shirt underneath the t-shirt. On his back rested a cylinder, its strap across his chest.

His hand pulled on the hair of two young genin. Naruto and Sakura were knocked out. Ishida's hand moved and he tossed them onto the ground. "Just as expected of you. Weak." Kakashi gripped tighter on his kunai, taking in Ishida's words adn grinding them away. "It's been a while, lil wolf," the red head broke out laughing at his joke. It had been his nickname for Kakashi.

Kakashi stood in a defensive stance at first, then he thought about Ishida and stood up straight. "Don't you remeber, I've always been better than you. To think after all these years without my help and your still breathing." Kakashi cocked his head to the side, a smile underneath his mask. Ishida grinded his teeth and a scowl crossed his face.

"Nice to see you too," his voice was calm again. Then Ishida's gaze went from Kakashi to the notebook in his hand. Kakashi saw this but didn't move. All he did was tighten his grip on the book. '_You're not getting this one,' _Kakashi thought.

Ishida seemed to read his thoughts. "Ha, ha, you think I want that BOOK!" a smile came upon his face as he began to laugh. But Kakashi could tell when he was faking.

"Knock it off Ishida! This isn't a joke," his voice cold and threating. Then his thoughts turned to Naruto and Sakura. What he could tell, they were still breathing. Not a scratch was visible, but... he had to get them away from Ishida.

The two of them stood there staring at each other. The tension was growning. Murderous intent filled the air. Both of them wanted to kill the other, and then again they wanted to saw so much that couldn't come out. Ishida finally offered a trade.

"You can't reach your students in time for me not to strike one of them, and yet you can't just leave that book. Well, I ask you now, what do you need the most. These pitiful examples of shinobi, or that book?" his eyebrows raised. He needed that book. He needed before his plans were ruined. Ruined by the very person he was doing this all for.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, then went soft again. He didn't hesitate in his descision.

Ishida smiled as a cloud of dust rose from the fallen book at his feet. He picked it up and jumped back. When he did this, Kakashi ran to Naruto and Sakura. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders as he saw them breathing. Naruto's eyes shot open. He sat up his breathing heavy. That's when he saw Ishida. But only a glance as he disappeared into the woods. A note book underneath his arm.

Xx--xxx--xX

"Stop it! I can't take your bickering any more! Just leave him alone. He'll tell in time." Naruto let out a snort of disagreement at Tsunde. She just rolled her eyes and got back to the paperwork on her desk. Naruto wasn't going. She let out a sigh and stared up at him. "Kakashi and Ishida, go way back... just wait."

Naruto had never seen her be so patient with him. He smiled behind a feeling of disappointment. Then he turned and went to the door, his hand gripping the knob. Quietly he said, "I'll wait." Then the door shut and silence shadowed the room.

xxx

The wind blew against his face. His unruly silver hair blowing into the wind. All that had happened had brought so many memories. Then actually seeing his face filled his heart with dispare. '_After all these years, now I can't even speak with him.' _Thoughts and memories swirled through his head. Kakashi thought he was going to go mad if he didn't organize his thoughts.

But how could he fight an old friend? How could he confront Ishida? Now wasn't the time to think about. He and his team had work to do. Ishida hid something in those books. But the notebook was the key. Naruto! He had looked inside the book! Maybe, just maybe, he remebered something.

Quickly he stood and was off. His feet making a soft scraping sound on his balcony rail.

xxx

Sakura had a lot to ponder on. '_So many things we don't know about him. Still we've known him for over two and half years now. Why so many secrets?' _The sun that shone upon her face, seemed to get cold. A shiver ran up her spine. Just the thought of how many secrets one person could hold to themself scared her. '_I hope I can share things.' _"Where's Naruto?" she wondered aloud.

xxx

Naruto's sandals slapped the stairs of the hokage tower. He was saddened that he could not learn more on the matter of Akira Ishida and Hatake Kakashi. A sigh was released from his lungs. It wasn't everyday that a chapter of your teacher's past was revealed.

He stared up at the clouds. They slowly passed by, just floating. Not having to care about a thing in the world. Yet they were so important to life. They, after all, provided the rain that all living things need. "Less important than clouds. Hmph, who would have known." Naruto continued his descent. Just as he took another step, something grabbed him by the shoulder.

xxx

'_What's the matter, am I sick?' _Sakura put her hands on her stomach. It seemed to slosh and slish. It was making her dizzy. Then, her vision faded. The next thing she knew her body made contact with the soft dirt on the road.

xxx

He had begun to yell, but a hand clasped over his mouth. Naruto heard himself breathing heavy. '_First Ishida, now what?' _Panic and fear ran through his vains. He couldn't concentrate. Soon he found him self quivering. What Ishida had done to silence him had been so quick and quiet, he was afraid Ishida had come to attack again. Only for good. But his nerves were calmed when a voice whispered to his ear.

"Naruto, it's me, settle down," Kakashi said and then released the boy. Naruto turned around and saw his sensei crouching on the rail. "I need your help. I think it's about time you learned the details to your mission."

Naruto brightened up. Kakashi put a finger to his lips. Or you would guess his lips from the postion on the mask. "Not here, let's go inside." He hopped down and walked the rest of stairs. Naruto followed close behind. The two went to the door of the library. Kakashi pushed it open and let Naruto in first. Cool air rushed out from the air conditioning. It was welcomed from the hot day.

The chair slid across the carpet and the genin took a seat. Kakashi sat across from him. Naruto leaned over and whispered, "Tell me now, what's our **_real _**mission?" A smile was hidden beneath the mask.

_The wind blew autum leaves across the yard of the park. Kakashi had finally gotten Ishida to come out in public. No one knew the red headed boy, so they left him alone. The day was beautiful. Ishida sat down on a slide. He had never been on one, so it was a little scary for him. Kakahsi smiled and came up behind him._

_"Man overboard!" Before he knew anything, Ishida was sliding down a red tunnel. The end wasn't clear, he just tried to grip the sides and failed. Then light. Shoomp! he came out the other end. His hands hit the ground as his feet went under. Histerical laughter came from high above. _

_At the top of the slide Kakashi couldn't control himself. Ishida just glared at him. Then a smile spread across from ear to ear. "Well, hurry up and throw me a life line!" _

Out from his vest, Kakashi pulled some papers and put them on the table. "This is all you need to know. But before I brief you, there's something I need to know."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What did you see in that book?" Kakashi stared at him with his visible eye.

That's when Naruto noticed the blank paper, and a ink bottle and brush. Smiling Naruto picked up the brusha dn began to write. Kakashi watched as five words were written on the paper. Well, they weren't really words. More like gibberish. But any way, he wrote: THEA, EPLEOP, URDMER, VOEL, NISRFIDE. "What do you think they mean."

Kakashi placed his hands under his chin. He studied the words very carefully. "Naruto, think of words that canbe spelled with these words." Naruto looked at them. He pointed to VOEL.

"I know this one. It spells 'LOVE.'" Kakashi looked and nodded. "I also know one."

He pointed to THEA. "'HATE'" So they went back in forth, discussing possible answers, and in the end agreeing on the following. EPLEOP: PEOPLE, NISRFIDE: FRIENDS, and the last URDMER:_**MURDER**_. It had taken them about two hours to finish all the words. Now Naruto was more curious than ever, what they were for? Kakashi sighed. He knew.

"Okay, here's our mission, in detail." Naruto's ears seemed to prick up. He listened intently. "About 15 years ago, Akira Ishida was 11. At that time he was living alone in a tree house amongst the trees. Only a handful knew he existed. One night he had murdered someone. Family of the victim found out and chased him clear across the country. Then he disappeared. Now there have been sightings of him throughout several villages. Hokage-sama is worried that he may attack the village. Erect his revenge for them chasing him away," his voice went to a whisper, "But I know that's not what he wants."

Naruto had listened intently to everything. He saw the saddness that had come to Kakashi's visible eye. He swallowed and then dared to ask, "So, you were part of that small handful? What happened exactly?"

A small smile curved under the mask. "In time, right now we have work to do."

That was the end of that talk.

Xx--xxx--xX

A wheezing came from within her lungs. Her breathing had ceased for a moment, but now it was heavy and slow. Tsunade had come to her side as soon as the news reached her. Now she sat there, doing all she could. Slowly the girl's chest rose, up and down. Up and down, up and down, Tsunade nodded her head to the rythm.

Sakura's face had gone pale as a white sheet. Now some color was returning to her cheeks. '_Sakura, so sudden. How?' _It wasn't clear what had infected her yet, but it had never been seen before. At first they stooped about it, now they had a little idea. But the picture was still hazy. Tsunade gathered a little more chakra and waited for the next medical ninja to get there. It was going to be a long night.

X---xxx---X

_What's the matter with Sakura? How is it connected to Ishida? Find out in the next chapter of The Day I wouldn't Forget You: "Times Change, So Do Friends"_

_Read on..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Times Change, So Do Friends**

Xx--xxx--xX

The silence of the woods was interrupted by the sound of a book flipping. Ishida stood underneath an old oak tree. His fire red hair blowing with the wind. Birds chirped and crickets did what they did best. A smile crossed the boy's face.

"Kakashi, I know your not that easily delt with!" the smile faded as he pulled out a knife. The book flew up into the air and the blade pierced the many papges. In an instant it turned into nothing more than a cloud of wasted chakra. "And yet **I **fell for it!" His face was filled with rage as he yelled into the air.

His breathing began to get heavy, then in a calm voice he laughed. And laughed, and laughed. "I guess it's a good thing I saw beyond this point. You'll still come to me, you'll still come to me." Out of his pocket, Ishida pulled a medical mask. After slipping it on he removed the cylinder from his back. When he opened it all the birds stopped in mid chirp. All the crickets silenced.

The cap came unscrewed, inside was a black powder. Pluck! he pulled a small handful of flowers and dropped them in. The result was much better than he had thought. "Soon, soon I say. You'll come."

xxx

Student and teacher sat in silence. The air conditioning unit could made the only sound in the entire library. Finally Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat. "Naruto, I guess Il-" he was cut off from a medical ninja rushing through the library doors. Naruto snapped to attention and looked at him. Sweat ran down his face, and worried look sat upon it.

"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, I have come with news about Haruno Sakura."

"What is it!" Naruto demanded.

"She falls ill. She asks for you."

xxx

Sakura, with the help of Tsunade, sat up in her bed. She couldn't wait for Naruto and Kakashi to arrive. "What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them nothing, let me talk with them before they come in." Sakura was weak and merely nodded. Her head felt light and her lungs hurt. Outside she could hear children playing. People walked about and birds sang amongst themselves. Then the calm peaceful sounds of Konoha were interrupted by a noisey running.

Soon enough the two of them could hear Naruto's voice outside. He was arguing with someone, then Kakashi's voice trying to explain to the nurse about Naruto. Then a dark figure appeared outside the door. Naruto's spikey hair could be pointed out.

The door swung open and he smiled when he saw the girl sitting up. "Sakura-chan! I thought you were sick?"

"I am, but I feel better now."

Tsunade stood up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Come on Naruto, let's have a talk." But Naruto didn't budge. He wanted to be with Sakura. To make sure she was okay. Kakashi popped his head in. Sakura smiled and so did Naruto.

Kakashi's eye showed a smile as he saw Sakura, "Good to see you up. How do you feel?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as Tsunade walked up to him with a worried and strict face. In a low voice she told him, "I need to speak with you and Naruto. But your student refuses to move!"

"Leave him. I'll tell him later." He turned back out the door and Tsunade followed. Naruto turned around just for an instant as the door shut. Then his attention was back on his friend.

The chair skidded across the floor as he took a seat. Sakura let out a little giggle as his bottom hit the floor. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Outside the door, Kakashi's heart nearly stopped.

xxx

Rubbing the back of his head and putting on a smile, the jounin asked the Hokage, "So has Sakura come down with? A cold perhaps?"

Tsunade smiled and then her face went back to a grim expression. "I haven't told her everything about it, but she has a pretty good idea. I'll tell you what I know. Please, take a seat."

"I'll stand."

xxx

"So, what's the matter with you?" the blonde inquired.

"Well, so far all I know is that it's in my lungs. But I'm fine, nothing serious!" her voice went to a squeak at the last part. Naruto starred at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" he laid a hand on the bed next to her's. Sakura looked down and folded her hands in her lap.

Her voice was worried and sad, "No, I'm quite sure it's something more."

xxx

Kakashi hit the chair with all color once again rushed from his face. His back slouched and he rubbed his head. This time in confusion. Tsunade stood before him. She already knew what was wrong with Sakura, but she felt like telling him, that she was hearing it for the first time.

Kakashi's mind wondered. First it was focused on Sakura, and only Sakura. Now it went to Ishida. He had something to do with this. But what?

Xx--xxx--xX

Just like all those many years ago. He would be chased. In the end everything will go his way. "What now Kakashi? You can't let her die."

_"Kakashi, Ishida?" Her soft delicate hands clasped the wooden blocks. She lifted herself up into the treehouse. This is where she would meet her fate. At that time, she had only one intention. She wanted to become friends with Ishida, she didn't want to shove away Kakashi by pushing away his friends. What else would a sister do. _

_Laughter came from ontop the roof. She would surprise. _

_Ishida sat across from Kakashi. A smile sat upon his face that wasn't fading. "I hadn't thought of that! Ha, ha, ha!" Kakashi had told him of the time he screwed loose the cap to the salt right before his dad used it. That was back when he still breathed and walked with Kakashi._

_Kakashi sensed something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but definately something was out of place. "Ishida, do you feel funny?"_

_"Funny? No." Just then a head of silver hair popped up from the edge of the treehouse. _

_The fair face yelled at them, "BOO!" Both boys jumped about three feet. Ishida fell back into a hole. Kakashi sat with a stunned face at his sister. She was cracking up. His heart raced and he shifted over to the hole. Ishida wasn't there anymore. _

_Panic over came the silver headed boy. 'Ishida! Where are you?'_

He didn't want to think anymore about it. It was too painful. Ishida never meant to do what he did. But it had happened. Kakashi was the only person to understand him, he had pushed him away. Nothing he could do would change that. Still he felt he had to talk with the shinobi.

Xx--xxx--xX

"Naruto, this illness is more serious than I thought. I'm afraid I may-" but her words were cut off as Tsunade walked back into the room. There was a mirror hanging in the hallway and Sakura noticed a reflection of her sensei leaned back into a chair. His eye was emotionless.

Tsunade put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke calmly to the boy, "Sakura needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow." His blonde hair moved slightly as he nodded yes. Next thing he knew he was out in the hallway and the door closed behind him.

Kakashi sat in the chair. He closed his eyes and thought. Too much was happening for him to keep secrets. Instead of taking Tsunade's advice, he would tell Naruto of Sakura's condition.

A weak smile formed under the mask. "How 'bout some ramen? My treat." This brightened the genin up.

xxx

Naruto's belly was full. It had been a long day, so much had happened and still the sun was up. It was late and dim, but it was still up. Kakashi paid for the food. But instead of leaving he sat with his hands under his chin. In silence the two waited. Then Kakashi took in a deep breath and turned to his student.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sakura?"

"Yes," Kakashi waited, "she has some kind of chest cold."

The breath was released and Kakashi sighed. "I wish it was that simple," he said. Naruto was now confused, "Let me explain. When Ishida came to us in the woods, he did something to Sakura. I'm not sure what. But something got in her lungs. Tsunade guesses some kind of powder. Now that substance is eating away at her life. Ishida is the only person who can cure her."

The genin was speechless. '_Sakura's life is in danger!_' Thoughts whirled in and out. Some of them crazy others a possibility. Kakashi sat there. Then he stood up. Naruto did the same, even though he was still a little shocked. Both of them started walking down the streets of Konoha. The sun was setting and a pink hue was taking over the sky. They had reached Naruto's appartment. Kakashi made sure he made it to the door. Right before he hit the bottom step he turned around and spoke, "There is something we can do."

"What?" Naruto wanted to help.

"Now I don't know if you'll agree, but if you do, we'll have to go tonight."

"Okay!"

"Tsunade won't like it. Infact she told me not to do anything until more was learned. To stay put. But I figured you want to get moving." Naruto was growing impatient with his teacher. He tapped the ground with his foot. Finally Kakashi told him, "Pack your things and we can be after Ishida tonight."

Naruto's face lit up and he ran back inside. In a few minutes he came out with a bulging bag. Kakashi wasn't there any more and so he went to wait by the gate.

xxx

"Come on Kakashi," Naruto had been waiting for half an hour. The sun was down and the moon lit the sky. Stars blanketed the heavens above. The gening couldn't help but stare up into it. It was so clear that night, it was beautiful.

Footsteps came from the distance and Naruto didn't notice. His heart jumped when a hand fell upon his shoulder. His voice let out a little yip. But to his relief it was just Kakashi, with his pack hanging off of one shoulder. "What took you so long?" He hissed in a whisper.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until an hour after sun down? I'm early." The jounin slipped his pack on all the way. Naruto thought to himself_ 'No, you didn't.' _"Well, let's move. I don't know how long it'll be until Sakura's illness takes it affect." Naruto stood there and watched as his sensei turned into a dark figure walking down the road. Quickly he scurried up to his side.

They were walking till dawn. Finally, when the sky lit up with pinks and golds, did they stop. Naruto sat down leaning against a tree. Kakashi pulled off his pack and shuffled through it. Out he brougt some ready made bowls of ramen. Naruto's hungry eyes lit up. His stomach let out a long, sad growl. A smile crossed underneath Kakashi's mask.

"I'll get a small fire going," Kakashi stood and began to head into the woods when something stopped him. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone. Ishida could be anywhere in these trees. He lived in them for most his life. So the teacher turned to his student and said, "On second thought, this would be a good time for us to scout ahead. If your not too tired?"

The blonde smiled and formed a hand seal, "Kagen no bushin!" It a quick puff of smoke 10 other Narutos sat on the ground. "Oi, we need wood." The shadow clones nodded and soon they were off. Scattered across the surrounding woods. Some picking large branches, others gathering twigs. Naruto rested and soon found his head nodding.

They had walked for many hours, it was only right for him to be tired. Kakashi stood in the road and looked back at the boy. A feel of sympathy overcame him. '_You work so hard for your friends. I'll let you sleep, you deserve it.' _Just as he thought that, Naruto's eyes closed and a slight heavy breathing over came him.

_"Kishi! Why did you do that?" Kakashi turned and yelled at the silver haired teen in front of him._

_But Kishi couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Ha, ha, ha! You should have seen your face!" she wiped away a tear of joy. Then Kishi took a good look at her younger brother's face. Horror and worry sat on it. "Kakashi? What's wrong?" _

_Kakashi wanted to yell run, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Kishi found herself worried, "Kakashi! What's wrong?" But it was too late. The fatal blow would soon come. Kakashi would have to watch in horror as his best friend turned into a frightened animal. _

After about seventeen minutes, the clones returned with enough wood for a baun fire. The minute the wood was placed in a pile, they disappeared into several puffs of smoke.

Kakashi pulled a small pack of matches from his pack. Soon a fire was lit and it's smoke danced in the sky above it. Two thin ribbons of smoke entwined with each other. Twisting in an endless fate to the heavens. The sky was growing more and more blue, as the day grew brighter and brighter.

xxx

The sun sat directly above. It's heat warming the sleeping genin. He felt his eyes open reluctantly. At his feet was steaming bowl of ramen. A pair of chopsticks lay on his lap. Naruto's face brightened up and he smiled as his hands grabbed the chopsticks and the ramen was sliding down his throat. When the last noodle was slurped and the last of the broth swallowed, Naruto took a look around.

The dirt road in front of him was silent. Not a single speck of dust moved. The birds filled the trees with songs of morning. He was leaning against a tree. It was part of a tree line that went along the road for as far as Naruto could see. On the side of the road was a pile of black ash. A smoldering ash could be seen glowing a slight red. Then it went out and joined the darkness. Something was missing. '_Where's Kakashi-sensei?' _

Naruto was up on his feet. There wasn't a sign around of his sensei. He got worried and his mouth grew dry. '_Why hadn't I noticed before? I shouldn't have fallen asleep!' _"Kakashi-sesnsei!" He yelled into the woods. Nothing moved. Not a sound of twig, or branch. Nothing but birds. "Kakashi-sensei!" This time he yelled a little louder. But nothing. Then, before he knew it, Kakashi landed beside him. This startled the boy and he fell to the ground. His sensei stood in front of him. His kunai in hand.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" his voice was anxious and filled with worry and fear. "Naruto?"

"I'm alright. I thought something happened to **_you!" _**Kakashi let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruto stood up as Kakashi put away his kunai. "I"m sorry."

"Don't be," Kakashi went over to the packs that were sitting next to were Naruto had slept. He picked up the trash from the ramen bowls and stuffed them back in the pack. "Let's get moving. Ishida isn't going to find himself." Naruto picked up his pack and began to trott along.

xxx

The day was growing hot. Sweat ran down his face. Not even the cool shadows of the tree could make him feel better. "I wish I had stayed up North." Ishida mumbled to himself as he lept from branch to branch. That's when he noticed a small stream of smoke in the air. A sly smile crossed his face. '_So they are looking for me.' _"Well, well, why don't I just pay them a visit." He head towards the smoke. Then stopped.

"Silence is the key." He began again, this time quieter. No one would know he was there, even if he was right behind them in the bushes.

When he finally reached the source of the smoke he laughed to himself. Before him was a small fire, and a young blonde boy sleeping against a tree. A bowl had been placed before him. '_Wait! That's the same boy that was with Kakashi at the treehouse!' _Now was his chance to strike Kakashi even harder. Ishida prepared to move when, the boy's eyes opened.

Ishida waited as the blonde slurped down the soup. Then a look of worry crossed his face. Ishida had a chance to attack, but instead he waited. The boy became more anxious and stood up. Then began to call Kakashi's name. Darting out of the woods behind the boy Kakashi lept into the air and fell next to him.

Ishida lost interest and looked away. "Now that I have them, what shall I do?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Kakashi and the boy had begun to move on. He decided to follow close and not loose them.

xxx

They had been walking for about 30 minutes. Kakashi had decided the road not safe and so they moved into the trees. Now Kakashi stood on a branch and Naruto kept looking around. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have any idea where Ishida is?"

"Yes, I do." Now Naruto was confused.

"Then why don't we just attack already."

"Because, it's his call now. We can't do anything until he attacks."

"Why not?"

"Naruto, do you want to fight a enemy that knows exactly where you are, knows what you might do next, has a better advantage at being the prey? Well, do you?"

Naruto stopped fidgeting and thought about it. "No I don't. But I also don't want Sakura-chan to die!"

"I don't either. For now let's just wait. He'll come. Infact he's already here." Indeed he was. But do to his lack of interest, he heard nothing. Ishida sat amongst some branches. He was thinking about how to attack. To attack Kakashi dierectly, or give him the satisfaction of watching his student die. Yes, that would do. Nothing wold pain Kakashi more than to see his best friend kill one of his students. A calm laugh slipped out of his throat.

Both of them stood in silence. Kakashi's fingers touched the cold metal edges of his kunai. He would be ready. But would Naruto? "Stay close to me!" Naruto had wandered a little and was now about 10 meters away from Kakashi. The blonde headed genin jumped back to his sensei's side.

Then curiousity took the best of him. "Kakashi-sensei, tell me what happened between you and Ishida?"

Kakahsi sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Didn't I tel you in time I would tell?" another sigh eminated from the tired jounin, "I guess it's only fair you know what's going on." Just then a loud clap of thunder rumbled over the woods. Rain began to poor on their heads. The unruly silver hair was tamed and it plastered against Kakashi's head. Naruto's blonde hair drooped and fell to the front, covering his eyes a little. He wiped back his hair and it went to the sides.

Naruto got ready to ask again, but was cut off. Something had caught his eye. In the dark forest he noticed a slight shimmer. It was metal! Before he knew it a flash of red ran by him. Blood flew into the air as Naruto grabbed his arm. "Kakashi-sensei!" He didn't need to say more a clash of metal made sparks fly behind him.

Naruto faintly heard his sensei's voice over the rain. "Find cover!" He jumped down out of the trees. His landing was softened by all the foliage on the forest floor. As soon as he hit the ground he headed for the roots of the larger trees. He heard several clashes of metal above him. Each one getting closer and closer. Finally he found some roots big enough and ducked under.

"Face it Kakashi! I killed her and I can kill you! It doesn't matter to me anymore," Ishida pushed his kunai harder against Kakashi's when they clashed. His face filled with mad rage. But his voice calm and emotionless. "Come on, you know you want to kill me. To feel all that anger and hate just flow from your kunai to my heart." He began to laugh as the two shinobi danced amongst the trees. The rain made it hard for Kakashi to grip with his feet.

But slipping would mean death. No, not with Ishida. It would mean more torement and torture. He couldn't die, he couldn't weaken. If he did, Ishida would have a chance to strike Naruto. A rage built up inside of the jounin. Ishida was just playing with him. Like a cat does with a mouse before killing it.

"Ishida, have you forgotten? I beat you in everything. Including life!" Ishida paused as he jumped back from another clash with the kunai. Kakashi had strike him where it hurt the most. The realization that he wasn't wanted. The fact that in life he was nothing more than a useless piece of trash. This greatly angered the red head.

Kakashi kept a grim face on. He knew he had hit his mark. Ishida would fill with rage. But that was what he wanted. He needed to keep Ishida from becoming afraid. From becoming that frightened animal.

The two fought on into the rain. Clashing together and getting closer to Naruto's hideout. But with each strike Ishida got closer to hitting Kakashi. Kakashi had trouble just trying to block him. Right now he didn't care about getting a strike in the flesh.

Ishida pushed harder than ever on the kunai. The jounin hit his back against a tree as Ishida's kunai struck his own. Now water ran down their faces. Anger scarred their faces. Ishida smiled at the sight of his former friend. "You know, times change."

"So do friends," with that Kakashi pushed Ishida back and jumped down to a lower branch. But the red headed foe wasn't giving up. His feet left the branch he was on and he landed next to Kakashi. This time he was too fast for him. Ishida had Kakashi pinned and a kunai on the edge of his heart.

"Now tell me, have I beaten you yet?" his evil laugh rang through Kakashi's ears. He wasn't going to die and leave Naruto alone with Ishida.

Kakashi put a hand on the Ishida's kunai, "Not yet!" he pointed the kunai up and fell to the branch. His leg swung around and kicked Ishida's feet from underneath him. The red head fell back off the tree. He hit the ground hard. His head ached and his back felt worse.

'_I'm a fool to let him do this.' _Ishida stood up, ignoring the pain. That's when he noticed the orange suit beneath the trees.

Naruto looked up and tried to see his sensei. Nothing was visible in the rain. It had grown darker which made it hard to distinguish what was what. Out of nowhere a searing pain entered his right shoulder. He felt the weight of another person hit him and drive something in.

"Aaah!" the pain was immense. He felt back against the roots. In the same place as before Ishida struck Naruto. The wound widened a little. Blood poured out and down the boy's arm. Ishida removed the kunai and stood back. "What did you do to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and then fell back again as a wave of pain over came him.

"You won't be seeing him anymore. As I thought, his student is even more weak."

"No! Your wrong!" Naruto pulled out a kunai with his left hand. Tears ran down his face. But Ishida didn't notice as they mixed with the rain. "Kakashi-sensei!" there was no answer as before.

Ishida laughed at him. This was too much for Naruto, he charged. Ishida smiled, this was what he wanted. Behind his back he readied his kunai. Naruto was inches from Ishida's flesh when...

Xx--xxx--xX

_Next chapter will be up soon. Probably in a day or two. Please let me know if you don't like something about the story. Don't worry, what happened between Kakashi and Ishida will be revealed in the next chapter. _

_Next chapter of The Day I Wouldn't Forget You: Tested Nights_

_Read on..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tested Nights**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

Not one of them was sure what happened. But it did happen and that's all that mattered. Naruto at first wasn't thinking. Panic and fear had taken over him. Slowly a small regret formed in Ishida's heart. The bonds he had with Kakashi weren't fully severed. Kakashi ignored the pain. It wasn't important right now. He had saved Naruto. That's all that he wanted to do.

Ishida stood there with blood streaming down his hand that held the kunai. Naruto's kunai had struck him in the back. But not who he wanted to strike. Kakashi stood there with his eyes looking into Ishida's. He had removed the foreheade protector at last to reveal sharingan.

Naruto's hands began to shake. He couldn't believe what he had just done. There stood Kakashi. His sensei, his friend. Naruto's kunai impaled into his back, Ishida's piercing his chest.

Blood mixed with rain. A pool of it formed at the feet of the jounin. Ishida let go of the kunai. Kakashi's fingers wrapped around it and pulled it out. More blood spilled. It was enough for Kakashi to start to get dizzy. Naruto's kunai was still stuck in him.

'_My hands!' _Ishida stared at his hands. He wiped them together, then on his clothes. But it made the blood only get more over him. His eyes looked up at Kakashi who was still standing. His hand gripped the spot in his chest, while the other held the kunai that Ishida had thrusted at him. "I didn't mean... I was-" words couldnt' come to mind. Afterall how do you tell someone that you weren't aiming for them, but their student.

He felt his knees trembling. Then a splash of water as his legs buckled under him. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto watched as Kakashi fell to the ground, his kunai still in his back. He looked up and saw that Ishida had run off. '_Good' _he thought. Now he had to take of his sensei.

Naruto wrapped his arms around under Kakashi's armpits. He pulled gentley, Kakashi pushed him away at first. He straightened his legs. But it was hard to stand. Naruto immediately rushed to his side as he began to sway. With one arm around Naruto's shoulder, another clasping the chest wound, Kakashi began to walk a little. Naruto led him in the way of Konoha.

It was only about 10 minutes before Naruto found a hollow in a tree. Gentley he lowered Kakashi against the hollow's inner wall. Naruto ducked under as the rain came pouring down as well. When they were both in there, silence fell over them.

Kakashi reached back and pulled out Naruto's kunai. Pain struct his face as he winced. Naruto took a look at his sensei and then looked away. It was too much. He hadn't seen Kakashi so weak, and yet so strong. A zipping sound came from Kakashi's direction. He was ripping the sleeves of his shirt. Underneath were well formed muscles. Naruto could see it hurt to do so much moving around.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed the bloody kunai. It was hard for him to do. But he began to cut the sleeves into strips. Kakashi smiled under the mask. Thunder and lighting continued to dominate the world outside. The rain poured down hard onto the ground. Puddles were begining to form. It continued to rain, on into the night.

Xx--xxx--xX

Slam!-the door to his house shut as hard as he could slam it. His finger reached and flipped on the light. Ishida was soaking with water. Small puddles scattered around him. His sandals sloshed against the wodden floors. Here, this is where he had built a new life. Deep in the woods he made a house. Away from any wanderers or searchers.

It wasn't a large house. Only one story. Made of wood. All of it. He had four main rooms. A kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a personal space room. There he made his desirable powder. The large cylinder slipped off his back and hit the floor. He looked down upon it. The cap was still on. Ishida almost wished that it had come off and the powder spill.

Footsteps came from in one of the other rooms. Around the corner came a black haired male. His hair was short and spikey. He was built to fight. All the clothes he had on were a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His face seemed puzzled. "Ishida, what happened to you?"

Ishida's face grew cold and angry, "I met up with an old friend," then it softened into saddness, "and maybe killed him." That's when he looked at his blood stained hands. His eyes went from them to his clothes. Blood, Kakashi's blood, was all over him. "Ready a bath for me, Kuzu. I'll be busy the rest of the night."

Kuzu nodded and walked off. That's when the tears came. They strolled down his cheeks and fell into his palms.

Xx--xxx--xX

Morning came. The ground was wet, but it made it all the more beautiful. The golden sun reflected off of the water on leaves. The whole forest was shinning bright.

Naruto sat against the wall of the hallow he had taken shelter in last night. Once the sun touched his face, his blue eyes were opened. "Kakashi-sensei!" he whispered to himself. Up and down. Kakashi's chest moved. "Your still alive," a wave of relief covered the boy. The bandages they had made from Kakashi's sleeves had held. Today they would be able to move back to Konoha.

Kakashi slept soundly. He was breathing good, healthy, heavy breaths. Naruto smiled and stood up. "If our packs are any good, there should be some medical supplies in them," he said to himself. Just after they landed on the branches last night, they dropped their packs. Most the stuff in it would probably be spoiled and unusable.

But before he left he turned back once more. When his eyes met Kakashi's sleeping face, his eyes bolted open. Naruto smiled again at his sensei. "See, you lived."

The jounin let a smile appear under the mask, "I see you did too. The packs will be useless." Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "I'm a light sleeper." It was true. He had trained himself to sleep very light. Now he heard almost everything that went on when he was asleep. Naruto sighed in disappointment. He had wanted to see if any of the ramen was good as well. But he thought it best to listen to his teacher. Maybe then he could find out just why Kakashi was picked for this mission.

As Naruto sat down, Kakashi's face saddened. Naruto needn't ask, for Kakashi was ready to tell him. "Now would be a good time to tell why Ishida is an outcast. He wasn't always that way. People just didn't notice him before. I was the only close friend he had. We met when I was 9. Ishida and I use to spend all our free time together. I don't supose I ever told you this, but I had a sister." His eyes shadowed over with memories. Naruto was patient. He could tell that remebering was hurting Kakashi. "Her name was Kishi. She was only 16.-

_"Kakashi? Just what is the matter?" _

_"Kishi, why did you scare him! Why? You have to leave. Run! Now!" the young boy's voice was filled with worry and panic. Kishi was worried for her brother. She climbed up ontop of the tree house. Kakashi tried to pull back, but she came closer and closer. Before he knew it, her arms had wrapped around him. "_

_In a calm whisper she said to him, "Now settle down. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Kakashi's whole body was shaking. One last try he pushed away. But he had pushed to hard and fell back. Right into the hole in the roof. He lay there on his back. It hurt and he had a headache. His eyes stared up through the hole into the trees above. A worried face popped over the side of the hole. Kishi's long hair fell to the side of her face._

_Instictively she jumped down to see how Kakashi was doing. "Are you alright?" the boy's head nodded. He sat up. That's when he saw him. His thin body was only a dark figure amongst the shadows. A face of fear and rage looked at the young woman in front of him. _

_He held in his hand a knife. Slowly he approached her. Ishida's arm raised in the air about to strike. This was going to happen. Kakashi grabbed Kishi's shoulder's and threw her. She landed on the mattress that was Ishida's bed. This was just in time. Ishida's knife came crashing down next to Kakashi's head. Some silver hair stuck on the other side of the knife._

_Ishida's breath quickened. Both boys felt a fear like never before. It was true fear. Not what they felt when the dog chased them out of the library, but fear one feels when death is staring them in the eyes. When they know it's coming and they can't stop it. When one's life is taken away for no reason at all. _

_"Kakashi!" Kishi shouted. She stood up and ran over to him. But Ishida was more frightened than before. This was the first time Kakashi would see Ishida's reason for being alone. _

_As Kishi approached the fallen boy, Ishida's eyes filled with anger. His fear had turned him defenseless. He felt cornered and trapped. Kishi was a threat to him. It was for his life he thought, that he had to attack. _

_Before either boy knew it, Ishida had thrown himself at Kishi. She fell back onto the mattress. Stunned at the sudden attack. Ishida tore at her with his own hands. Blood soaked the floor. Kishi didn't even scream. She couldn't fight back. Even though he was young, he had an immense power raging inside of him. _

_Kakashi came over his paralysis and got up as quickly as he could. His feet scrambled across the wooden floor. Then he took hold of Ishida. It was hard for the red head was fiercely determined to attack. Kakashi held on tight. Soon Ishida began to calm down. His breathing was still heavy. Both of the boys relaxed and fell to the ground. _

_Kakashi's arms were still holding on to Ishida. Then Ishida's eyes looked up to the girl on the bed. Tears of sorrow and fear overcame him. "What have I done!" he choked between words on cries. Kakashi was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. He just held Ishida and let him cry._

_Blood splattered the walls around the bed. The sight was too much for a boy at his age. _

_'This is all my fault. I didn't try and stop him sooner. I pushed her away instead of bringing her home. If only I had told her to stop coming at me. If only I had grabbed Ishida and held him till she escaped. It's not his fault. He was just a frightened... it was like watching a frightened animal.' Kakashi kept these thoughts to himself. That's when he noticed that Ishida had stopped crying and was now passed out. _

_"They'll be looking for us soon." Kakashi grappled Ishida's arms and swung him onto his back. "I'll get you away. From here, from this death," In a whisper he spoke to himself, "Kishi, forgive me." He tried to cry, but nothing would come. _

"I did exactly what I promised. I got Ishida away from there. Unfortunately shinobi were already looking for her. They caught on to me very quickly. When Ishida finally awoke, I could see them over my shoulder. Immediately he jumped off and began to pull me behind. We got away and landed next to a river." Naruto was still silent, "I passed out from being over exhausted, the last I saw of Ishida was him running towards me."

Naruto didn't think it was complicated. He thought maybe Kakashi had been on the case of Ishida's murder and that's why he was assigned to it now. That's why the two had known each other. But nothing like this had remotely come to mind.

They sat in silence. Nothing more was to be said. Even the birds were silent. A slight wind rustled the leaves on trees.

Xx--xxx--xX

_I know this one is short, but I wanted to leave it with the emotional impact. _

_Next chapter of The Day I wouldn't Forget You: A Plot Is Revealed_

_Read on..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Plot Is Revealed**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

The room was silent. All morning night she had sat at the window. Even though Tsunade told her to get some rest, she couldn't help but watch and wait. Now her elbows sat on the window sill. Last night's rain had made everything look so beautiful.

A breeze blew in from over the rooftops. The pink hair of the girl moved slightly to it. Sakura sighed. She hoped that Kakashi and Naruto were alright. Just last night she heard that they had left. She knew where they had gone.

Then she felt hope rise up inside. Somehow she knew they were okay. They had to be. Looking into the sky she wished they could hear her. "Please come back safe. I don't care if you don't have the cure. Just return to me."

Xx--xxx-xX

He could hear everything going on in the house. He skidded his chair across the floor and shut the door to the room. His work had to be secret. Even to Kuzu and Misha. These two were his most trusted companions. Kuzu and Misha Toshibo were brothers. He had found them after leaving Konoha.

At that time they were only 5. Now they stood by his side. The two looked up to Ishida as a father almost.

Ishida mixed the two powders. The cap on the cylinder had been unscrewed, and it now sat next to him. Carefuly he plucked a flower from it's pot. The minute it hit the powder it crumbled and went dry as all the life was sucked out of it. This was the affect he was trying to master.

The girl that was with Kakashi at the tree house had accidently inhaled some. He never wanted that to happen. But since it did, he figured he wouldn't have to search for him anymore. Unfortunately Naruto had followed his sensei into his search.

Ishida sat there at his working table. Once again he could feel tears jerking at his eyes. "Kakashi, I didn't mean to-" Some where in him, there was still that young boy from 15 years ago.

Xx--xxx--xX

Snap! Another stick broke. It was the fifth one. "Damn. I'll never find one." That's when he saw the perfect one. It was just thick enough. The shape and length was perfect for walking with. Now how much weight could it hold.

Naruto picked it up and leaned on it. So far so good. He put just a little more pressure. It wasn't breaking. If it held his weight without a problem, then maybe it could hold Kakashi's. A smile touched the blonde's ears. His feet scurried across the forest floor.

When he got to the tree, Kakashi had pulled himself up and was now sitting on a root. Naruto handed him the stick. It was forked at one end. This would make it easier for Kakashi to walk with it. The jounin placed the stick under his armpit. It didn't break. Then he stood up. The stick didn't even give way a little.

"This will do," Kakashi told Naruto. Happiness had returned to his laidback face. The forehead protector had been pulled back down. While Naruto was searching for a walking stick, Kakashi had checked his wounds. They weren't too bad. The one on his chest had spread just a little, but a crust of dried blood stopped the bleeding.

As they stood there, a low growl could be heard. Naruto looked down, he patted his stomach, "I guess I'm a little hungry." This time it didn't hold back. His stomach gave a fullfledge growl. Kakashi couldn't help but give a little chuckle. His eye wandered the woods. Surely there had to be something to eat. That's when he noticed a noise. He hadn't noticed it before. Probably because of the rain, or his thoughts taking up all his attention.

But far off in the distance he heard water. Water ususally meant fish. Plus the two would be able to quench their thirst. Kakashi's mouth had grown dry. He looked at Naruto. "Listen."

The boy stopped moving around and silence over took him. "I can hear water!"

"Right, now let's head in it's direction. Maybe we'll be able to find something to eat on the way," Kakashi looked down at the stick. Then he grasped it with a hand and shoved it towards Naruto. Naruto didn't know what to do. Last night Kakashi could barely stand.

But it was morning after all. Kakashi stood there. His legs wanted to collasp, but he wouldn't let them. '_So I can stand. Let's try walking.' _Slowly at first he placed one foot on the ground. Then the next. So far so good. Naruto stood by and watched. He knew his sensei could do it. Yet last night's events had taken a greater toll on Kakashi than he thought.

With his fourth step, he felt the wound in his chest reopen. Blood stained his dark shirt. Only a little showed up on his vest. With that, Kakashi fell onto his knee. His hand gripped the wound as he kneeled there. Naruto literally leaped over to him, just as Kakashi passed out from blood loss and pain.

_"We found her like this." A tall shinobi stood in the treehouse. It had been cut off from the world. The murder of Hatake Kishimono was under investigation. At that moment several groups of shinobi were out looking for Akira Ishida. Hatake Kakashi had been found, passed out and water poured all over him. Apparently he was suffering from a mild case of chakra depletion. He was taken to the hospital. _

_The body of Kishi had been taken away. The only thing that would let you know it was her was the silver hair on her head. _

_"You have to feel sorry for the boy."_

_"Who?" Two men stood there. Besides the taller one, there was a young shinobi. His blonde and tied back in a ponytail. He was part of the police force. _

_"That Hatake kid, Kakashi."_

_A silence of saddness fell over the younger one. "First his dad, now this. What's next for the boy?"_

"Kakashi-sensei?" The soft voice was faint. It seemed off in the distance. Kakashi was begining to come to. Slowly his eyes opened to a bright light. When his vision cleared he saw that he was in a hospital room. "He's awake!" Sakura's voice shouted.

Kakashi looked over and saw Sakura sitting next to his bed. Naruto came in through the door. Tsunade close behind. Smiles spread across their faces when they saw his grey eyes looking at them. His mask was still on, but they had removed his forehead protector.

Naruto walked over and put a hand on the back of Sakura's chair. His eyes glimmered. In a joking and relieved voice he spoke to his sensei, "Lucky for us we were only 4 miles away from Konoha. Once they found out we were gone," he said, "Sakura had them send out a few teams to find us."

The jounin had a smile under his mask. He sat up. It wasn't as painful. Sakura smiled when she saw that he noticed no pain. "I stopped the bleeding. Tsunade healed the wound. We were real close to losing you." Kakashi was still speechless. But he felt the spots of both wounds. New skin had formed. It felt thin and stretched over where the cuts had been.

Kakashi smiled at the people in the room. "Thank you." Sakura nodded. Then she stood up to take her leave. Tsunade wanted her resting. But she had agreed to let her stay until he had awaken. Naruto quickly filled seat. His joy of seeing his sensei alright was almost overwhelming.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, Naruto. How are you?" Kakashi was worried for the boy. He must have been worried out of his mind. What were you suspose to do if your sensei passed out before you and was bleeding to death? Naruto stared at his hands. The answer was at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say that he was afraid. That he was happy too.

But all that came out was, "I'm okay." The two sat in silence. Kakashi needed to change things up a bit. So he asked the blonde, "Now what happened exactly?"

Naruto recognized the question. It was the same thing he had asked him, "After you passed out I started to wonder what to do. I felt my heart racing. But then I remeber you gripping your chest. So I took a look at it and saw the- the blood. What I did was tighten the bandages," he said. "Then I heard a noise in the trees. Thinking it was Ishida, I pulled you to the hallow and waited. When the sound got close enough, I jumped out to strike. It was the medical team sent out to find us. They took you and I followed. That's when you ended up here."

Kakashi smiled at him. It was amazing what Naruto was ready to do to protect his friends.

Xx--xxx--xX

"Almost... No!" the powder in the cylinder exploded. That was the last of his weapon. Underneath a face covered in black powder, Ishida was angry. He was trying to find an antidote to the powder. When he thought he had finally had it, the container fell into the cylinder. Making all the dangerous substance exploded. He needed a sample of it in order to do expeirments.

Now he had nothing. But one problem was solved. All of the dangerous powder was gone. He needn't worry about it spilling and getting into the air of the house. The explosion had showed that the antidote worked. A little too well.

"I was lucky not to use it on the mice. Or I might have had exploding mice running around in my house." Ishida laughed at the thought of exploding mice. Just then there was a knock on the door to his room. "Come in." The door opened to reveal the second brother. Misha. Misha and Kuzu were twins. But to tell them apart, Misha had long hair tied back in a ponytail.

In his hand, Misha carried a plate. "I made you lunch. You've been in here all night and day. I figured you needed to eat sometime soon." He hadn't Ishida the plate. On the plate was a simple sandwhich .It ended up on his desk. Then all of a sudden Ishida picked it up and tossed it in the trashcan.

Misha was stunned, he could have least waited till he got out of the room first. But that wasn't the point. Behind Ishida the trashcan exploded and the plate came flying at Misha. It ended up spinning on the floor. Ishida turned around and got back to work. "I wouldn't use the salt in the kitchen."

"Why not?"

"It's not salt."

"Oh," Misha went to leave the room. Then he turned around. "Who was it that you met last night?"

"The one who this fit of powder is about. Was about," Ishida answered. Misha shrugged. He didn't want anymore things exploding, so he left.

Ishida opened a drawer that was underneath the table he was working at. In it was a picture. Ishida smirked at it.

_"Just hold still!" a silver headed boy yelled at his friend in front of him. Then a flash. Ishida rubbed his eyes as Kakashi removed the picture from the camera. "Okay, now take one of me."_

_Kakashi handed the camera to Ishida and then ran over to the spot he was standing. But instead scooted over a little. Ishida took the picture. "Now why are we doing this again?" _

_"Just watch." Kakashi set the camera on the grass. Then he sat down and pulled out a kunai. Carefully he cut a little bit off of the picture of himself. Then he put it so that it looked like he was standing next to Ishida in the picture. With a small hand seal, the picture formed into one. "See!" he handed to Ishida. The boy smiled._

_"I'll keep it."_

It had been a long time since he looked upon it.

Xx--xxx--xX

"I can't believe they're letting you out so early. You just got here a couple of hours ago!"

Kakashi stood at the hospital's front desk. The nurse at the computer confirmed his discharge and he headed for the door. Naruto was following him. Once they were outside Kakashi turned to Naruto, "I owe you, how about some ramen?" Naruto didn't even think about disagreeing. It had been nearly a day since he had tasted the delicious noodles sliding down his throat.

xxx

The sun would be up for a few more hours. Naruto finished his full of ramen. Lucky for Kakashi he didn't keep all of his money on him, or else he would have been broke. Now they had nothing to do. Tsunade was keeping an eye on them. She even had a few ANBU memebers following them for now. She was not taking any chances of them getting out of the village.

Kakashi shrugged at this. He didn't plan to leave right then and there. If he did leave, he was going to do it without Naruto. Sakura had found a way to slow down the posion in her lungs. She had at least a week. This was more than enough time to find Ishida. Still Naruto was restless and wanted to move.

Infact twice that day he had been caught trying to sneak out of sight. Unfortunately the ANBU memebers had thrown him back in the village. Kakashi was there each time to see him come back in through the gate. His lip sticking out with his jutted jaw.

But whenever he would pass by his sensei, Kakashi's voice would say, "Better luck next time, eh?"

The two sat down on a bench in the park. Tsunade also ordered that Kakashi be with Naruto at all times until this crisis passed. Two people were easier to spot than one. Naruto sat with his arms crossed. Kakashi had his nose in an Itcha Itcha book. It was a new one Naruto hadn't seen before.

Entertainment was provided for a while as Naruto tried futile attempts to get a sneak peek at the book. Several times he landed on his butt. The last time he fell he just sat there with his arms crossed. Kakashi looked over the edge of his book at him. "Why don't we train. It's been a while since we did. Without Sakura here, you won't have to worry about getting hurt too much." Naruto couldn't help but smile at this.

So it was decided to train. Kakashi and Naruto went to a training field. Kakashi taught Naruto a new trick at sneaking up on people. Then they did several fighting exercises. After a whole hour, Kakashi had finished his book, and Naruto was covered in bruises. The score turned out to be in favor of Kakashi, 33-1.

But all of their fun would soon end. Ishida was coming towards the village. He had found what he wanted and now he had a new plan in his mind. This time he knew it would work. First order of business was to find out if Kakashi was still alive. "I hope you are." The sky was clear and but the birds were silent. The feeling of blood between his fingers had awaken a dormant determination. One Ishida had discovered the day he left Kakashi.

xxx

Both of them were tired. But Naruto was even more so. Kakashi was going to walk the boy home. It had been a long and exciting day. Naruto felt a lot happier than he had ever in a long time. He wished to himself for it never to go away.

Their sandals slapped against the concrete steps. Naruto opened the door. Kakashi stayed outside. He wanted to make sure everything was safe. What Naruto didn't know was that his sensei planned to leave Konoha that night. Sakura's cure was still out there, and that's all he needed.

Naruto's hands flipped the light switch. The room was clear. But before shutting the door, he opened a closet door and looked inside. With a sigh of relief he returned to the door. "Everythings clear." Kakashi nodded. He began his way down the steps. The door shut behind him.

The night was silent as Kakashi headed down the road. The stars shoned above him. The sky was clear and the air cool. Fall would be settling in soon. He couldn't wait for the leaves to change color. A smile was creaping up on him. But before it reached it's full length, a disturbance in the air caused it to vanish.

Something wasn't right. A knot tightened in his stomach. '_Naruto!' _He had no time to run, but instead disappeared into a puff of smoke.

In a darkened room Kakashi appeared. He had made it to Naruto's appartment. It was empty. The window was broken. It looked as if a struggle had taken place. Several sandal prints crawled the wall. They were all Naruto's. He must have used shadow clones. Then that's when Kakashi noticed a piece of paper.

It was stuck to the wall by a kunai. In beautiful handwriting, not doubt Ishida's, it read:

"Kakashi,

"I have taken the boy. I'm sorry for things to be this way, but they must. Now I'm sad to report that if you don't come to him alone, then he'll die. His blood will be spilled by my blade, but will stain your soul. Maybe you remeber what I said to you when we were kids. You have a life in Konoha. I do not. It's all because of you. Now I want it, or I'll take the boy's.

"Do I really **_need _**to sign?"

Kakashi took the note and just stood there. Naruto's life was on the line. He had no doubt that Ishida would kill him. Tonight he would leave. Tomorrow he would find Naruto. Only one problem, Ishida didn't tell him where to go. Then a place struck his mind. Where else but there!

Xx--xxx--xX

_I hope you liked this chapter. I had doubts about it. Let me know if anything's wrong. If your wondering, then yes the next chapter is the final chapter. I never planned on having many chapters in the first place. But don't worry. Plenty will happen in the next chapter. It won't be up as fast though. So don't look for it for a while. _

_Next chapter of The Day I Wouldn't Forget You: A Final Farewell_

_Read on..._


	8. Final Chapter

**Chapter 8: Final Farewell**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

Naruto felt a dull pain in his head. The air was musty and damp. A tight feeling wrapped around his arms. Suddenly he noticed that it was hard to breath. His chest hurt, his legs had fallen asleep and now felt weird. No, he couldn't feel them at all. Naruto paniced and looked down, '_Phew! They're still there. But where am I?' _Then he could hear a commotion.

It came from a corner of the room. The room was a dull gray color. The walls had nothing on them and were made of concrete. A swining light hung above the captured genin. It squeaked with the slightest movement. The voices grew louder and angrier. Then one voice rose above them all. Immediately the others quieted. Naruto thought he recognized the voice.

Then the sound of rock moving and a light. From the corner of the musty room, there was a dark figure standing in the blinding light. Naruto squinced in order to see who it was. But he was too slow as the wall quickly moved back in place.

There was an eery calm about the room. The footsteps of the mysterious person seemed to echo throughout the room. They walked around Naruto's chair once. Finally the steps stopped right in front of him. Then a cold and calm laugh pierced the darkness. It was the same voice that he heard yelling with his sensei in the woods.

Then it spoke to him, Ishida spoke to him. "Honestly I had no idea Kakashi was still alive after our... encounter," Naruto could tell he was smiling in the dark, "Now he'll come for you. Won't he?" With each word he stepped forward. "After all, who would want such a pitiful student?" Now Ishida was standing in the shadow of the light. His face half appeared and half vanished. Naruto could see the bright red hair that sat atop his head.

What Naruto didn't know was that his rage was slowly building up as the words of Ishida struck his heart.

Xx--xxx--xX

Kakashi flipped the note over and over again. Morning had come at last. He guessed that the ANBU memebers had been called off. Since none of them entered Naruto's house to see what was wrong. Now the jounin sat on the bed. He thought and thought. Then it struck him. Why hadn't he thought about it before! It was the most sensible plan.

Quickly his hands moved and formed a seal. He slammed it against the floor and puff of smoke arose. From the smoke sat a small stout dog. His face grim and represented an old man. But in fact the dog himself wasn't that old. He wore a small forehead protector and a vest. Both blue. In his usual voice of a grumpy but caring elder, he spoke to Kakashi.

"Oi! Kakashi, what's this all about?"

"Pakun, I need your help. Do you remeber Ishida?"

_"What is **IT**?" Ishida crouched down and stared into the dog's face. _

_Kakashi laughed and patted the dog's head, "It's one of my father's dogs. He taught me how to summon one before... Well his name is Pakun!" The dog just sat there and stared at the strange creature before him. It wore a red mane on it's head. Dirt covered its faced and hands. _

_"What are you?" the little dog just sat there as the young boy circled him and occationally lifted his ears or petted his coat. Then when he heard it talk his face lit up and he jumped back. _

_"It spoke! Wait... you don't know what I am? I'm a boy, like Kakashi."_

_Pakun just looked at him with a bored face. "Sure you are. I guess that would make me a little rabbit."_

_"What a rude dog!" With that last comment, Pakun had enough and disappeared into smoke again. _

Pakun looked up at the jounin. "How could I forget?" Kakashi smiled and held the note in front of him.

"Well Ishida wrote this. I need you to smell him out." The little dog took a sniff at the paper. He pondered a mintute. The smell was familiar.

He had it, "There's no need for me to go scrambling around the forest. The ink was made from a special sap. The tree only grows in part of the woods. He couldn't have grabbed it from somewhere else, the stuff has to be fresh before you make the ink," the dog sat there and told Kakashi the directions to the place where the trees were located. But before disappearing he added, "The sap also makes a wonderful bath lotion. Just let it sit for a while before adding some neccesary ingredients."

Kakashi stared at the dog. Pakun avoided eye contact, "Don't ask." Then that was it. He disappeared into the cloud of chakra smoke.

Kakashi found a pack in Naruto's closet. It was worn and torn, but it would do. In it he packed some medical supplies, in case Naruto had been injured. He had no time to waste. Naruto was waiting for him. So was Ishida.

The door slammed shut as the silver headed shinobi left. The sun had just risen. This would give him more than enough time to get to the spot before Tsunade began to get suspicious.

Xx--xxx--xX

His face came in closer and stared into the boy's blue eyes. "Honestley, I don't know what Kakashi sees in you. All I find is a frightened little boy. No, I lie, your not frightened. Infact your anything but frightened," Ishida pulled back. Now Naruto could only see his white teeth smile. "Good thing you have an honest enemy, eh?" The footsteps moved back into the dark and away from Naruto.

The light appeared again. But before Ishida left he turned around to Naruto, "Anything you want?"

Naruto wanted to say so much, but the one thing that came out made Ishida wish he could kill him. In a calm voice Naruto answered, "You know, I always wondered why Kakashi never spoke about you. Honestley I wouldn't find anything to say about such a dull person." Ishida wouldn't have mind it, but it concerned Kakashi.

But with all it said, Ishida just looked back and then stepped away as the door shut quickly.

Naruto sighed. A cold sweat ran down his face. He could slightley move his hands. The rope was tight. It wasn't just any ordinary type of rope either. Somehow Ishida had reinforced it with some kind of metal. "It's no use," Naruto stopped strugging with the rope. Then he noticed that his hands could move just enough to.."Kagen no Bushin!"

Three other Narutos popped up in the room. "Okay, get these ropes off me!" The shadow clones went to work immediately. At first they pulled out kunai and began to slice the rope. But it proved a futile attempt. The next thing was to hit it with various jutsus. It was too dangerous to use rasengan. After what seemed forever, nothing happened to the rope. Not even a bit of wearing. Then one of the clones pointed up with an idea.

"What if we just simply untie him!" The others nodded, then they felt suddently stupid. The knot was tough, but not as tough as the rope. Soon it started to become loose. Then finally they got it! Naruto took a deep breath as the rope fell off of his chest. The clones disappeared.

Naruto stood up and stretched. He had no idea of the time or how long he had been tied down. But now he was finally free. "Now to find a way out." Naruto walked over to the side of the room where he thought the light had come from. Tap-tap! '_There has to be a weak spot? How did Ishida open this thing?' _Just then he felt the earth below him move and slide. There was a dim sound. It was like running water.

The floor of the room had turned to sand. All of it was being sucked under the wall near the entrance. It was all he could do to try and stay above it. But that wasn't enough. He let out a cry of dismay as his body was drug under.

_Sssssssss_! Sand poured slowly down on his face. Naruto looked up to see little light coming through. Through what? The floor! His head now pounded from the pain that was dormant just a while ago. He looked around and found himself now in a room covered with sand. It was on the floor and rained from the ceiling. Darkness conquered everything here. All he could see was his own hands and body.

Naruto felt down. The sand was soft and easily ran through his fingers. After digging them through a couple of inches, he felt the cold hard floor of cement. At least the could walk on it. Yet the floor above had seemed solid as well. Might as well try.

His legs straightened up, then he began groping about the place. Naruto's arms stretched out like a zombie's. He gave a slight laugh at the whole concept.

Xx--xxx--xX

Words could not express enough what he felt right there and then. His heart racing as each tree passed him by. None of them had the right shaped leaf. Not one of them was close. Sweat ran down into his shirt. When ever he licked his dry lips, there was a salty taste.

Before he was worried, but as each minute passed with no result, he was too nervous to concentrate. Then- what was bound to happen to do his carelessness and ignorance- he slammed into it. WHAM! This was new. The pain was terrible. But the leaves! They kept his mind off of the pain. The leaves were just right. It wasn't called a Burning Sun for nothing. Each leaf was shaped a little different. But all had the same basic pattern. It was of a sun. That wasn't the only amazing part. The color was fantastic! A golden orange that stood out like a spot on a white sheet. It was magnificant.

"Another thought and I would have missed it." Kakashi looked up at the tree. So there it was. But not just it. At least a small grove was there. In the middle was Ishida's hideout, and Naruto. Now he would go on foot close to the ground. Ishida never really liked being up high in trees.

Several twigs snapped when he landed. They seemed like a clap of thunder to the jounin. With each step his stomach tightened. Questions and answers raced through his mind and clashed with each other. What if he had grown impatient and dealt with Naruto already? No, he would wait. Ishida wasn't one to toss away a life for no reason. But what if he never found the hideout? Then Ishida would find him. With Naruto's corpse in hand! No! NO! '_Think Kakashi, just calm down. Don't worry about what might happen. Just concentrate on your goal for the moment. I must find Ishida's hideout!' _

Xx--xxx--xX

So far there seemed to be nothing. Nothing but darkness up ahead. His arms stretched even further and his eyes strained even more. Then... THUD! "Aww!" His arm snapped close to his chest and his face smashed against the wall. Naruto stood there with the pain in his head growing worse.

"Who would put a wall here! Oh, Ishida would." Naruto sighed and pulled himself from the wall. As he did that, he felt his hand touch something. Frantically his hands searched the wall again for what it was. There it was. A switch. Not knowing what was going to happen, and not caring, he flipped it.

To the genin's relief, the light came on. Naruto turned around to a greusome sight that somehow seemed natural for somone with Ishida's personality. Before him lay a large room. Sand carpeted the floor. In large tanks mice ran around. Their water milky white. In the middle of the room was a smaller tank. In it was a blood read substance. But after a second thought, Naruto decided it was blood. Several other tanks of blood sat on shelves and their contents sloshed back and forth. In one was an eye. It bobbed there and then turned to see Naruto. This sent shivers up the boy's spine. He had to leave this place.

There was a door to the right of him. He moved quickly over to it. The thing was unlocked. But before he could open it, two voices came from outside. They were the ones he had heard silence when Ishida spoke.

"I'm tellin ya he's not gonna know!"

"You don't know that Kuzu! Let's go before Master Ishida gets back."

"Ya know you don't have to call him that, Misha."

Misha's voice filled with pride, "Unlike you I like to show a little respect." Kuzu sighed and walked away from the door. Naruto let out a breath when he heard the second footsteps follow.

After waiting a bit he thought it was safe. Slowly the door opened. It revealed a small hallway with a set of stairs at the end. His way out. Naruto's feet were silent in every way possible. He didn't know how many people were in this house, he didn't want to find out.

Xx--xxx--xX

The grass was tall and the weeds thick. This made it hard for Kakashi to move about. His every movement made a little scratching sound as the thick plants scraped against his vest. The air was hot and humid. But that was not his biggest concern at the time, or at any time.

Finally the grass gradually began to shorten and the weeds became less. They gave way at a tree line and Kakashi found himself in a clearing. In front of him was another line of the Burning Sun trees. It didn't matter how thick the woods were, he had to make it to Naruto.

The jounin took seven steps when a whizzing sound came. Before he knew it Ishida was upside down staring him in the face. "You came!"

Kakashi's face hardened. "I almost couldn't. You forgot to tell me where to go."

Ishida put on a smile and laughed. His red hair ponytail dropped under his head. "Sorry, but couldn't have other people finding me. I know your thinking it and don't even bother asking. The boy's safe. For now... I always wanted to say that!" Kakashi had enough of Ishida's games. He never got to it right away.

Kakashi pushed him aside and began to continue walking. The red head frowned. He hadn't explained why he came to see him. "Wait!"

"I'm not playing around with you!" Kakashi's voice was cold and tired. He just wanted to find his lost student. Ishida finally decided to through everything at him.

In his calm and evil voice he spoke to Kakashi with a smoothness of water, "I have a propostion for you." Ishida was now turned around, still upside down though. Kakashi sighed and told him, "I'm not interested."

But a small laugh eminated from Ishida. "You may not be, but I bet the boy's life is."

Kakashi haulted. Maybe there was a faster way to getting Naruto safe.

Xx--xxx--xX

Naruto's steps seemed to echo in the small hallway. He was ever so slowly inching his way up the stairs. Each step carrying him closer to leaving this dreaded place. "Kakashi-sensei must be worried sick. Sakura-chan..." Naruto said to himself. His thoughts trailing off.

Finally Naruto had reached the end of the hall. There was a simple door and a little bit of light. A simple doorknob that probably led to a simple room. That's what he hoped. No more gruesome surprises. That was the last thing he wanted, and death.

With a deep breath he touched the knob. So far so good. Slowly it turned. Nothing special. Then he pushed the door ever so slightly. A string of light came through. Naruto popped his head through a crack. The deep breath was released. Before him was a kitchen! Vegitables and other foods like fish and fresh meat, lay on the counters. Obviously someone was working here and would come back soon.

Naruto finished opening the door and stepped into the room. The smell was absoulutely wonderful and filled Naruto's lungs. He felt happy. But he couldn't stay. He needed to move on. So Naruto looked for a door. There were two. One led to another room, the other was next to a window. Surely that was a way out.

His sandals slapped the floor as he walked. It was only ten feet away, but Naruto still paused once every other step, to listen for someone coming. No one came at first. This made Naruto very confident as his feet glided across the floor. There was the door. The smell of fresh dirt and growing vegitables eminated from underneath the door. Naruto couldn't wait and rushed it open.

This was not the smartest thing to do. On the other side was a garden. Yes an ordinary garden would have been okay. Infact it would have been pretty and peaceful. It was what was in the garden that worried him. Not the beans and coliflower, nor the beats, carrots, and peppers. But the person tending to these.

A man larger than anyone he had seen. His shirt was tight and exposed a person who really worked out. He had his black hair tied back in a ponytail. When he saw Naruto he smiled and picked off his white dirty gloves. If this was a garderner who lived off woods, he hate to see one who lives in rough conditions.

The man ran at him. Naruto slammed the door and heard in delght and fear as the man slammed into it. Next thing he knew he was skidding across the floor. The door flung open and in came the gardner. There was a large ruckuss as the man chased Naruto all around the kitchen and out into a bedroom. Pictures and wall hangings were brought down with a crash. Carpets upturned and glass broken.

Naruto concentrated chakra into his feet and jumped on the ceiling. Now he was running upside down. But that wasn't enough to get away from the gardner. His large arms wrapped around Naruto in a last attempt to catch him. Before he knew, Naruto was being pulled down and slammed into the ground. It felt horrible. A terrible presure and weight came down on him. It was too much too soon, and he went out cold. Not before hearing a string of curses.

xxx

What could he do, but feel pain. Only this time it was much worse. His body ached all over. Quickly his mind shifted through memories, until it became a little clear. '_I've been caught, yes? Yes. But now where am I?' _The genin opened his eyes and as he did a bright light came flashing in them. The room was dead whit. It made everything so hard to see. Then slowly Naruto's eyes adjusted to the bright light.

It was just a plain room. Not something with furniture or plain like that. But plain as in bare and nothing else on it. The walls were stripped of any color. A white light stretched across the room. But there was a distrubance in the constant white. A black figure leaned against the wall. It's outline was fuzzy. Naruto squinted and stared. At first the couldn't figure it out. But soon it became clear that it was the gardner.

He moved closer to Naruto. He had set the boy down on the floor. '_Not tied to a chair?' _Naruto gathered all of his limbs and sat up. In a threating voice, his host spoke to him. "I would not try and escape."

Naruto's ears rang. Was it them, or did the man's voice sound... different. "Where are you from?"

He laughed, it came from down deep. Then in the wierd accent said, "Far away. When my family came here to this part of the worl. I was left alone. My brother and I. Lucky for us, Master Ishida came along." The man stood above Naruto and looked down. "All three of us were very young. But Ishida had it rougher. He had to take care of Kuzu and I, Misha Toshibu."

"Your name, it sounds like you come from here."

"Only my father. He agreed to move with my mother to our country." The man walked around Naruto, "No more speaking. Master Ishida will be back soon." With that, Naruto heard the sliding of a chair as the Misha sat down. Misha had something in his hand. The genin recognized it as a knife. But it wasn't threating for some reason. Then he saw the foreign man pick up something that looked like a block and cut into it.

"You widdle!" But to this comment, a cold look was shot in his way. Naruto shut his mouth and sat there. '_How will I ever get out.' _It was all so confusing and yet clear at the same time. The blonde fell back and layed on the ground, waiting. For what? He did not know. Then he felt wierd. His stomach tightened. Something was wrong. Not with him. Something else. But what? There would be no time for that answer. The next series of events would speed past, that Naruto would hardly be able to tell Tsunade what happened.

First, there was a dull sound. It came from behind Misha. The gardner was worried, by the look of his face. Just as he turned around to see what it was- BOOM! A cloud of smoke made Naruto's vision worse. Then he jumped as Misha flew back and landed at his feet. Naruto could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Begging to get out. For him to flee. His mind told him everything was wrong!

But he felt some what relieved when he saw who came through the cloud of dust. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stood up and did something he didn't think he'd ever do. Before he knew it, his arms were around his sensei's waist. Naruto realized what he had done and pushed away. A little embaressed.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and was Naruto had hugged him. For it was probably the last time he would see the student. No, Naruto was more, he was a friend. Then Kakashi's thoughts ran back to the current problem. He crouched down and looked Naruto in the eyes. The sharigan was uncovered.

Then out of his vest he pullled a small vile. In it was powder. As red as Ishida's hair and blood. "Take this. Keep it safe. Sakura needs this to live."

"Then why give it to me? You'll keep it safer." With this, Kakashi's eyes grew sad. He couldn't tell Naruto, and he didn't want to.

"Because, no matter what, **_your _**getting out of here alive!" Before Naruto could think another word of it, his sensei turned him around and pulled him through the dust. He found himself in a dark path way. Naruto realized that Kakashi had let go of his arm and was now pushing him down the hall. The genin scrambled with his feet and began to run at full speed. Then Kakahsi yelled to him, "Ishida rigged this place to blow; you might want to move a little faster!" And he did.

Naruto stayed on the path, when they came to a two way hallway. "Right!" So Naruto turned right and listened to his teacher all the way through. Finally after about five turns, they were in the main living room. Ishida's house wasn't as simple as you would think. What they had been in was a series of underground rooms. Kept secret from even Kuzu and Misha.

That's when everything went haywire. Another explosion went through the ceiling. This time with simmering heat. Sparks flew all over the place. The Ishida appeared. His face filled with not anger, but hate. Pure hate. Naruto thought he was facing death. Kakashi quickly placed himself between the boy and Ishida.

Ishida's voice rose up and actually sounded angry. As he spoke, the room seemed to grow darker. "Kakashi! You betrayed me! This is not what we agreed on!" Before Kakashi could reply, Ishida's hands began to glow. It was an evil black chakra. Slowly, items in the room lifted. This time, it went pitch black. A flash. Ishida had light lifting from his feet. His eyes engulfed with the darkness. A great wind picked up and Ishida's clothes and hair swirled round in it.

Kakashi kept Naruto behind him. Ishida's plan would work, only they would go his ways. A white light made a pattern on the floor. It represented an eye, with Ishida was above. A circle around it, and a larger one. Touching the edges of the circles, were three triangles. Ishida's feet lifted off the floor. He slowly turned around to face the jounin and the scared boy behind him.

Naruto had never seen something like this. He never wished to again. The truth was that he felt afraid. More than ever. There was an evil, a true and pure evil, eminating from Ishida. Then what sounded like a thousand voices speaking over each other, Ishdia howled, "Now I'll end it! I'll end you and all the memories that have been haunting for 15 years."

Kakashi didn't even bother to pull out a kunai. Instead his eyes shifted around the room. Then, there!- all the windows shattered. It was his only chance, and he was running out of time. Just as Ishida raised his hands to complete the jutsu, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and literally chucked him out one of the broken windows.

Naruto landed on the grass. He heard a rumbling and then Ishida's voice roar like a wild wind. Quickly he turned himself around just in time to see a black chakra blast out of the windows and engulf the house. In a second it was over. As the black cloud came down on the house. Naruto could hear the snapping of wood. Before a second was even over, the house was sucked into the spot where Ishida had stood, and once again exploded.

The blonde covered his head. But nothing came. No wood, no heat, nothing. He turned back. All that was left was a spot of dirt. It was perfectly shaped and not a burn mark could be seen. It was as if someone had just picked up the house and taken it away.

Naruto could feel his hands shaking. Then his heart slowed down. His cheeks grew wet. The boy sat up and hugged his knees. In his hand was the vile that was given to him. Now, Naruto let it all come out. Sorrow, fear, and pain. And in a low voice, he whispered to himself. "Kakashi-sensei."

Xx--xxx--xX

H-A-T... The letters fit so perfectly on the stone. They had just been carved in yesterday. Even a little bit of stone dust stuck to his fingers. The blues eyes of the boy were still full of life. He remebered his sensei, and everything he had taught him.

Naruto had been standing at the stone since early in the morning. Today was a perfect day for someone to feel sad. The sky was gray and it had rained earlier. Naruto peered into the stone. Somehow he felt that Kakashi was staring back. Then he heard footsteps behind. The genin didn't turn around to see who it was.

Then a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. In a soft voice, the girl spoke, "We're going to be late."

Naruto stood up and turned around. He peered into the green pools that were Sakura's eyes. "He was always late." A smile appeared and vanished from his face. Sakura felt pity for Naruto. True, she had been grieving herself over the loss of a friend and sensei, but Naruto had to be there. He had to witness it. It was for him, that Kakashi died. "Why did he have to go?"

"So you could live," she said to him. Naruto looked again at her. Then his eyes widened and a smile settled on his face. Sakura had slid her fingers through his. Now they stood there hand in hand. "Let's get going."

The blonde nodded. But before they went, Naruto felt like someone was watching him. His eyes turned to the trees. Nothing was there. Still it felt wierd. In a whisper, Naruto said into the wind, "I'll never forget you."

And then him and Sakura were off. Hand in hand.

xxx

His body black against the trees. His hair blew gentley with the breeze. His grey eye watched as the two genins left the area from the stone. In his hand was a little orange book. In his heart, the love he had for his students. And in a whisper, he said into the wind, "This is the day, I'll never forget you."

**The End**

* * *


	9. Author's Notice: Please Read!

**Author's Note:**

**Xx--xxx--xX**

Okay, thank all of you who read this story. You can find stories that I will write in the future on my profile. Do not be afraid to review. Say anything you want.

**Note On Story Details:**

With the books, do not worry about not finding out what they are for. That will all be explained in the second story. The secret words as well will be used. Plus, if you read Burning Sun, don't ever listen to the stuff I write at the bottom. I think you can already see that.

**Thank You:**

Just a general Thank-you to all who have read my stories, or will continue to read my stories. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed. They get a special thanks because they took the time to let me know how they felt about the story. I wish I could reply to all the reviews, sadly I don't have that time. As you will notice, some of my chapters are short. This is because I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Please forgive my neglegance.

**Other Information:**

By the end of Summer 2007, I hope to have completed the Kakashi/Ishida series. There will be a total of five stories in all. They are in order as follows:

1. The Day I Wouldn't Forget You

2. Burning Sun

3. The Lost Chapters

4. Men of the North

5. Look Ahead

Information on these stories can be found on my profile.

Once again, Thank-you.

* * *

_Read on..._


End file.
